A. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to patio appliances and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to patio heaters, particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an indoor/outdoor patio heater fire sculpture offering aesthetic features.
B. Background
Indoor/outdoor patios and porches have long been great gathering spots. It is generally desirable to extend the hours of the day and the seasons during which outdoor activities may be comfortably enjoyed. However, while relaxing on an indoor or outdoor patio, temperatures can fluctuate from comfortably warm to quite chilly, especially in the evening. Conventional patio heating appliances only serve as heaters and offer no aesthetic features. Many are also quite large, especially if used in a commercial setting.
It is also common for the heater and shroud to be supported on a post. In some instances, the post is mounted in the patio surface and gas is supplied from a central supply through gas tubing extending under the patio surface and up through the post to the heater. In other instances, the lower end of the post is mounted in a large base. Gas is supplied to the heater from a gas bottle mounted in the base. Such patio heaters require a large gas bottle. Therefore, the base must be of substantial size in order to accommodate the large gas bottle. Furthermore, the base must be of substantial size and weight in order to support the large patio heater safely so that it does not topple over due to winds or people leaning against it.
Patio heaters are in widespread use for the entertaining of friends, guests and family on decks, patios and the like. Various configurations and designs of these patio heaters are in use and known in the prior art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,623 to Resmo et al. (2002) for a Miniature Patio Heater which shows a mini gas patio heater; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,233 to Clark et al. (1999) for a Patio Umbrella with Radiant Heater describes a multi-element structure integrating an infrared radiation combustion heater with a large flammable cloth umbrella; U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,084 to Hussong (1998) for a Ventless Patio Fireplace describes a wheel and casters mounted portable fireplace with traditional fireplace configuration. The fireplace utilizes a liquid petroleum tank for the fuel source. Although these patio heaters are suitable for their intended purpose, they are not practical for home use on a patio wherein space is often limited and the size and weight of a large patio heater is prohibitive in that it cannot be easily moved around by persons in the household.
Nonetheless, the above-described approaches have not resolved the problem of providing heat and aesthetic value. Because of the above-described and other shortcomings of prior art patio heaters, there has been a long-felt need for a patio heater that is both effective for providing supplemental heat and that is also advantageously adapted to provide aesthetic value.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an indoor/outdoor patio heater fire sculpture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a patio heater fire sculpture that may be used outdoors or indoors as a vent free appliance. Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an indoor/outdoor patio heater fire sculpture offering functional and aesthetic features.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an indoor/outdoor patio heater fire sculpture that can be operated with a flame from both natural and propane gas and a waterfall, or one or the other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an indoor/outdoor patio heater fire sculpture that can be made in different sizes and heights, and has a variable speed fan that causes the flame to adjustably twist.